


Самая тёмная звезда

by daanko, HiroshiSensei



Series: Самая темная звезда [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angels, Blow Jobs, Demons, Developing Relationship, Deviates From Canon, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Sex, Los Angeles, M/M, Religion, Rimming, Slow Burn, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daanko/pseuds/daanko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroshiSensei/pseuds/HiroshiSensei
Summary: Кроули с трудом признался сам себе, кого он по-настоящему желал здесь встретить. Они не виделись с Люцифером так долго, что демон забыл все обиды, потому что время действительно лечит. Он помнил, насколько ужасно это существо, но также хранил в памяти все те мгновения, что они провели вместе.
Relationships: Crowley (Good Omens) & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Самая темная звезда [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> проклятые сериалы оба-два 
> 
> сонгфик на Depeche Mode - The Darkest Star.

**_Оставайся такой же,  
Самой тёмной звездой,  
Величественно  
Сияя для меня…_ **

**_Depeche Mode — The Darkest Star_ **

В клубе было шумно и дымно. Кроули вальяжно продефилировал до бара, заказал себе виски и окинул людное помещение взглядом, выискивая удобное место для себя любимого. Полночь — клуб был переполнен, и сочные красавицы и красавцы напивались ужаснейшим образом. Демон решил последовать их примеру. Он откинулся на спинку удобного мягкого дивана и отвёл чужие взгляды, чтобы свести контакты к минимуму. Кроули слишком устал с дороги и, пожалуй, был ещё слишком трезв.

Он услышал про некого Люцифера Морнингстара, когда регистрировался в отеле. Точнее, Кроули постоял пять минут напротив милой дамы, которая так кстати нашла свободный просторный люкс. Демон спросил её о местных достопримечательностях, а та сообщила ему про интересный клуб.

Люцифер. Морнингстар. Кроули долго и громко смеялся, стоя посреди холла. Он знавал немало Люциферов, но конкретно этот, кажется, был самым занимательным. Человек с таким именем и фамилией, да простит его Сатана, не мог не быть интересным. Представлялся полный богатый извращенец за сорок, который, несомненно, всегда был в роскошном костюме. Рубашка не будет сходиться в районе живота, а хитрые светлые глаза станут вечно пожирать силиконовых моделей.

О, Кроули таких отлично знал: их демон чаще всего склонял к греху, а после утягивал души в Ад. Его любимый тип — с ними было меньше всего возни.

От местного колорита даже немного подташнивало. Народ был гнилой, и Кроули подумал, что мог бы пожить здесь какое-то время — стоило лишь немного привыкнуть. Музыка раздражала, но он не планировал задерживаться в клубе, оставаясь здесь лишь из интереса.

Кроули слышал, что Дьявол восседает на роскошном троне в своём мрачном царстве, но ни разу не видел его там лично. После падения и формирования Ада Кроули ясно дал понять, какого он о нём мнения, однако, со временем несколько остыл. Жизнь с людьми учила многому: некоторых нельзя переделать — остаётся лишь смириться.

Кроули не стал карабкаться вверх, посмотрев на ситуацию с другой стороны.

Люциферы стали появляться уже в первом веке нашей эры. Люди тогда считали это остроумным, либо же придавали имени особую значимость, называя любимого сына в честь Дьявола. Одни совершили колоссальную ошибку, назвав сына в честь демона-змея. Кроули жадно проглотил эту историю в 1239 году, подавился ею, а потом долго переваривал.

Люди всегда были сумасшедшими. Кроули обожал эту черту, восхвалял ее, однако не признавал глупость. Глупость Кроули считал смертным грехом, что когда-то вложил в голову ЛаВея, даже не подозревая, чем это все закончится.

В клубе, так иронично названным «Свет», Кроули ощутил себя хорошо после третьего стакана. Время тянулось медленно, а он всё не ощущал ничего близкого к энергии даже низшего демона. Пьяные проститутки, наркоманы, преступники — это всё мелочи. Настоящий Люцифер пробил бы стены лишь своей энергией, если бы захотел, взорвал голову каждого, снёс этот крупный город щелчком пальцев. Люцифер Морнингстар не являлся тем самым Люцифером, но любопытство не отпускало, хоть и несколько померкло.

Кроули с трудом признался сам себе, кого он по-настоящему желал здесь встретить. Они не виделись с Самаэлем так долго, что демон забыл все обиды, потому что время действительно лечит. Он помнил, насколько ужасно это существо, но также хранил в памяти все те мгновения, что они провели вместе.

Хотелось просто взглянуть, во что превратился грандиозный Самаэль, и насколько Дьявол был достоверен, исходя из всех красочных рассказов. Про Сатану говорили всякое, но верить стоило далеко не всему. Кроули знал этого гордого сильного парня настолько хорошо, насколько плохо знал Люцифера.

Падение серьёзно изменило Кроули, и вряд ли не повлияло на одного сына Божьего. Самаэль ещё в Раю источал невероятную злобу и обиду по отношению к Отцу, которые тот счёл высокомерием и неблагодарностью. Он, конечно, был эгоистичным, но часто вспоминал про близких, любил своих братьев. Ему не нравилось то, во что превратились Небеса, и Кассиэль был с ним даже согласен, поэтому легко согласился на задание и подарил людям Волю, связав сам себя окончательно. После этого ему и намекнули на то, что за людьми кому-то нужно присматривать.

Слухи о том, что Сатана свалил в отпуск, могли быть правдой с учётом того, как именно прошёл «недоапокалипсис», но больше удивляло, что Люцифер, явившись на землю, пришёл не к нему. В последний раз они пересеклись вскользь, и Кроули помнил эту знакомую энергию: обида, какая-то тоскливая горечь. Он сразу позабыл о всех делах, стоило ему вспомнить, как они нежились в саду, расправив свои крылья, как Самаэль вечно жаловался на что-то, лёжа головой на его коленях. Он был по-настоящему красив — самый красивый ангел, смешно надувавший губы, а Кроули зачарованно гладил его длинные мягкие волосы, скользя тонкими пальцами по их тёмным волнам. Они много разговаривали, дискутировали, и это их погубило.

А потом они пали. Вместе.

Вообще, демон не знал, зачем сюда пришёл. Было интересно, но как-то чересчур шумно. Виски улучшал настроение, однако, этого не было достаточно: Кроули чувствовал стороннюю энергетику и понял, что это, когда ощутил чужую ладонь на своем плече — тяжёлую, горячую. Его ухо опалили жарким дыханием, и Кроули вспомнил фантастические глаза своего давнего друга.

— Кассиэль, — позвал тихий голос. Через всё тело Кроули будто прошёл разряд тока. Никто уже не помнил его первое имя, и навязчивая мысль поразила его, а крепкое прикосновение осознания сжало сердце тисками. Кроули этот приятный голос не был знаком, но то, как его держали уже за предплечье, как низко, но абсолютно разборчиво шептали среди адского гула, заставляло безмолвно застыть.

Кассиэлем его не звали уже долгие тысячелетия.

Кассиэлем его могло окликнуть лишь одно существо.

Кроули не удивился тому, как выглядел Самаэль: это был высокий красивый мужчина, которому хотелось отдать душу, не попросив ничего взамен. У него не было ни грамма от того ужаса, о котором так любили рассказывать демоны. Кроули и отдал бы, подарил всего себя, позволил увести и сделать что-нибудь, если бы не знал, кем являлся столь близко стоящий парень. К счастью, у демонов не было души.

Когда-то давно Самаэль предлагал Кассиэлю многое. Они давно это всё потеряли, обрели новое. Люцифер, например, стал шикарным засранцем, купил клуб, назвался максимально идиотским именем. Кроули недавно сорвал апокалипсис, вернул себе Бентли и, вот, приехал в город ангелов.

Люцифер широко улыбнулся, но более ничего не сказал: отмахнулся, что-то буркнув девочкам у бара, и потянул демона за собой, крепко сжимая его тонкое запястье. У Кроули остановилось сердце. Он уже и не надеялся встретить здесь знакомых, не думал, что это окажется так просто. Морнингстар просто повёл его за собой, ничего не сказав, и непрошеные воспоминания осели тяжёлым камнем где-то в районе демонского живота. Кроули никогда не считал себя слабым и излишне сентиментальным, думал, что поведёт себя иначе. Он столько раз проигрывал их встречу у себя в голове, и ни в одном из сценариев не замолкал, замирая статуей, и уж тем более не шёл следом, благоговейно вздрагивая время от времени.

Перед ним был Люцифер. Сатана. Дьявол. Кроули находился на мушке у Ада несколько лет, сорвав Армагеддон, и сейчас мог неслабо схлопотать от начальства, но волновало его всё что угодно, кроме этого. Люцифер нежно гладил его запястье большим пальцем, и демон понимал, что пропадает, теряется в чаще непрошенных эмоций и чувств. Ему следовало уйти, а лучше вообще никогда и не появляться здесь, однако, лифт звонко оповестил их о скором прибытии.

Кроули окончательно понял, что находится в апартаментах того самого Люцифера, когда за ними с почтительным шелестом закрылись двери лифта. Огромный пентхаус открытой планировки с приличным баром выглядел настолько в стиле Люци, что Кроули даже тихо рассмеялся. Его руку отпустили у входа в апартаменты, и, кажется, только тогда демон вспомнил, как дышать. Люцифер шёл впереди него, небрежно скинул пиджак.

— Кассиэль, — повторил Люцифер.

— Кроули.

Кассиэлем он не был уже несколько тысяч лет, как и Люцифер не был Самаэлем. Они сильно изменились, пережили кучу дерьма, да и прежние обиды отпустили.

Время не лечит — оно делает мудрее.

— Хорошо, Кроули, — от того, как Люцифер произнес его имя, в горле встал ком. Дьявол знал, как его сейчас зовут, но будто специально давил на прежние, казалось бы, едва зарубцевавшиеся раны. — Так зачем ты здесь?

Но Кроули и сам не знал. Банальное любопытство не было таким уж большим стимулом явиться к Дьяволу, а вот скука…

— Мне стало интересно, — честно ответил Кроули. Вообще, изначально из-за этого он и пришёл. — Такое громкое имя. Не думал, что увижу здесь именно тебя. Представлял какого-нибудь самодовольного идиота. Хотя…

Люцифер расплылся в соблазнительной улыбке, похлопал по дивану и разлил виски на двоих. Кроули не спешил садиться рядом, всё ещё держась своего места посреди комнаты. Он не страдал хронической усталостью, а вот дьявольская энергетика затягивала его мысли в неприличное русло, словно водоворот. Раньше им многое было запрещено.

Сейчас им можно было всё.

Дьявол лучился уверенностью. Кроули почему-то так его и представлял: дерзкого, пленительного и неуёмного. Во рту мгновенно пересохло, и демон сдался, решив, что ниже падать некуда. Он в любой момент мог протрезветь, а Люциферу, кажется, самому нужно было выпить невероятно много. Говорить никто не спешил, и молчание постепенно становилось немного неловким.

Они не виделись так долго, и им, пожалуй, было, что сказать друг другу, но слова будто пропали, рассеявшись дымом в сознании, или застряли в горле тяжёлым комом. У Кроули лично в голове было пусто, как никогда ранее, а в груди место совсем пропало. Его так давно не накрывало с головой подобным сильным, захватывающим чувством, что это даже казалось забавным, вплоть до того момента, когда Люцифер взглянул в его глаза.

— Что ты желаешь? — низко спросил Люцифер.

— На меня это не действует, — фыркнул Кроули.

— Это потому что я не применял свою силу.

Люцифер пытался включить суку и неплохо с этим справлялся, но Кроули слишком хорошо его знал. Демон постепенно пьянел, и безмятежность понемногу возвращалась в его бренное тело, принося с собой былое спокойствие.

— Чем был занят? — спросил Люцифер, начиная заново — в этот раз издалека.

— Я думал, что ты накажешь меня за сорванный конец света, если мы пересечёмся, — зачем-то сказал Кроули. — А ты вон, выпить позвал. Только девочек не хватает.

— Что? Какой конец света?

Маска напускного самодовольства мгновенно пошла трещинами и рассыпалась. Дьявол сел ровно, выпрямился.

— О, да ты серьёзно? Ещё спроси «Что? Какой Антихрист?»

Кроули был зол — за это тоже. Он сотни раз проклинал Неисповедимый Замысел, считая его глупым. Смысл едва маячил на горизонте, если вспомнить все сложности в отношениях Ада и Небес, но и этого было слишком мало. Кроули счёл Дьявола сумасшедшим, потому что он никогда бы не пошел на поводу желаний своего Отца, а тут иначе и быть не могло.

Война ради войны — тоже не в стиле Самаэля, но вполне могло быть в стиле Люцифера, и сейчас, наблюдая за целой гаммой эмоций на лице Дьявола, Кроули понимал, что всё куда сложнее. Люцифер мечтал о мире, где миллиарды людей с Волей и Знанием смогут спокойно жить, не боясь Божьего Гнева за какую-нибудь глупую ерунду вроде лжи. Или любви.

Люцифер ошарашено хлопал красивыми глазами несколько мгновений, жаждал подробностей, приоткрыв рот, и это уже удивило самого Кроули.

— Я до последнего надеялся, что это глупая провокация, — тихо ответил Морнингстар. — Он что, серьёзно затеял?..

Кроули подлил себе ещё, а заодно плеснул до краёв и хозяину. На незнакомом лице стали появляться удивительно знакомые эмоции. Вновь всплывали на поверхность прежние воспоминания, в которых всё было куда светлее и проще, но уже тогда казалось, что всё невероятно плохо. Сейчас становилось смешно от того, насколько те проблемы были ничтожными, словно взрослые вспоминали свои детские ошибки с высоты прожитых лет.

Тогда было спокойнее, была сила и уверенность, хоть и отсутствовала эта мнимая вседозволенность. Позже, конечно, стало совсем не по-детски. Стало страшно и холодно, особенно после того, как Кроули остался один, не надеясь, что его так легко покинут.

Кроули до сих пор не чувствовал себя по-настоящему свободным, скованный колючей проволокой собственных терзаний. Он легко отбрасывал их, стараясь забыть, но они вновь являлись, напоминали о себе, удушали. Ему нужно было избавиться от них, и этот разговор мог помочь, если бы не неожиданные всполохи. Люцифер тяжело дышал, поглощённый слепой яростью. Как тогда, много тысяч лет назад.

***

Кроули отлично помнил вчерашние вечер и ночь, хоть ему и было лень трезветь. Понимание того, где именно он находится, пришло не сразу, а с тяжёлой рукой, которая легла на его грудь, обвивая и обнимая, а после демон ощутил чужое горячее дыхание в районе шеи. Он помнил всё, и, к счастью, ничего криминального вчера не произошло.

Было странно, как легко завязалась их беседа, завершившаяся то ли поздней ночью, то ли ранним утром. Наверное, именно это и испытывают люди, вновь начавшие общение со старыми знакомыми. Кроули как-то рассказывали, что вполне можно помириться даже с друзьями, позже ставшими врагами. Их с Люцифером отношения не имели определённого названия, однако, Кроули всё-таки немного злился. Они прекрасно ладили до падения, держались в рамках хороших приятелей, испытывающих друг к другу определённые чувства. Тогда они могли лишь беседовать в саду, любоваться улыбками и изредка и невзначай касаться друг друга.

Кассиэль как-то позволил себе легко коснуться лба друга губами, за что потом долго корил себя. Он боялся за Самаэля из-за возможности его падения, а ещё его пугало, что чувства его милого ангела могли быть подкреплены тяжёлыми отношениям с Отцом, которому Самаэль всегда хотел насолить.

Кроули злился, что они отдалились после, ведь он вовсе не был против иногда наведываться к самому Люциферу, проводить вместе время, как раньше, но без райских садов. Ему было всё равно, где именно они бы встречались, но Дьявол отправил его на Землю, ничего толком не объяснив.

Сейчас Люцифер сладко спал, уткнувшись носом в подушку, растрёпанный и беззащитный. Они уснули прямо в одежде: Кроули кое-как стянул адские джинсы, а Люцифер лишь расстегнул рубашку и скинул пиджак. Так Кроули мог спокойно рассмотреть незнакомое лицо Люцифера: аккуратная небритость, длинные пушистые ресницы. Дольше всего демон смотрел на его идеальный ровный нос, думая, как хочет укусить его за самый кончик, а затем лизнуть эти пухлые губы.

Кроули мотнул головой. Прежние знакомые чувства напоминали о старых временах, когда их согревали могучие крылья, божественная благодать и любовь ко всему сущему. Сейчас жизнь Кроули была проще и свободнее, поскольку можно было не думать о последствиях — ниже падать было всё ещё некуда, а непосредственное начальство вообще спало рядом. К тому же, как выяснилось, в Аду всё ещё сложнее, раз Люцифер был не в курсе последних событий.

Ошарашенный взгляд Морнингстара смягчил демонское сердце. Кроули с опозданием вспомнил, как Азирафаэль рассказывал, что Дьявол не присутствовал во время казни святой водой. Кроули лично интересовал этот вопрос, он специально спросил ангела, был ли этот урод тогда, но сейчас многое встало на свои места.

Люцифер зевнул и повернулся на бок, сонно глядя на лежащего рядом демона. Кроули с опозданием заметил, что тот проснулся: рука на его груди зашевелилась, огладила виднеющиеся из-под расстёгнутой рубашки тонкие ключицы. Пальцы ловко пробирались ниже по груди демона, лаская, а лукавая улыбка становилась шире.

— Быстро же ты проснулся, — заметил Кроули, взял чужую руку в свою и отложил в сторону, снимая с груди.

Вообще ему стоило свалить сразу же, как только он проснулся, и уехать из этого города, а, возможно, из страны, но чарующая улыбка не позволяла сделать ни шага в сторону. Они так давно не виделись — Кроули всё-таки соскучился, однако, держал себя в рамках приличия.

Ему нравился этот облик Люцифера и особенно — нос и голос. Этот бархатный голос он мог бы слушать вечно, одновременно любуясь идеальным профилем.

— Не думал, что ты отлично умеешь пить, — сказал Люцифер и перекатился на спину, сладко потянулся, показывая тазобедренные косточки и плоский живот. В голове Кроули сразу промелькнули красочные картины того, как он подкрадывается к этому сочному парню со своим змеиным языком.

— Ну, шесть тысяч лет на земле, — Кроули повёл ступнями и пальцами, вытягивая длинные ноги, нечаянно касаясь ими чужой, тут же вызывая ответную заинтересованную реакцию. Люцифер смотрел на него, голодный и уже совсем не сонный, словно и сам едва держал руки при себе. — Спасибо, кстати, что сослал меня сюда.

— Надеюсь, ты развлёкся! Я, вот, здесь несколько лет, и мне всё мало.

Кроули показал свою лучшую кривую ухмылку, сел, быстро потянулся и соскочил с постели, решив, что ему действительно лучше уйти сейчас. Они провели неплохой вечер вместе, но так и не обсудили свои отношения, да и вряд ли вообще были способны на это. Слишком много для одной встречи.

Кроули натянуто улыбнулся и нашёл свои штаны, в спешке оделся. Вчера было здорово, и было бы неплохо повторить, но через пару сотен, а то и тысяч лет. Становилось не по себе, хотелось закатить истерику, однако, это не было в стиле Кроули. Ему было проще свалить и больше здесь не появляться, но его поймали на половине пути и схватили за руку. Люцифер едва открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, смотря глубоко в душу, но тут же сжал губы в тоскливой улыбке.

— Кассиэль, — сказал Люцифер, но тут же себя исправил. — Кроули…

— В «Lux» меня отправила девушка из отеля, — начал Кроули. — Я подумал, что её описания максимально правдоподобны, и, вот, я наткнулся на тебя.

Люцифер крепко сжимал его руку своей, мял пальцы, глядя в глаза. Кроули оглядел его спальню, лишь бы не смотреть в его завораживающие глаза, оценил интересный стиль колонн, мягкость матраса под задницей. В Люцифере просвечивалось что-то от Самаэля, и Кроули не мог понять, хорошо это или плохо.

Стоило поймать чужой взгляд, как его самого потянуло. Кроули облизнулся, но только освободил свои руки, встал и кивнул.

— Ты меня бросил! — не выдержал Кроули.

— Да, я не мог иначе! Я был изуродован, лишён всей своей славы и отправлен на вечные муки в пылающий Ад!

— Ты думаешь, что мне есть дело до того, как ты выглядишь?

— Ну, думаю, что есть, иначе бы ты не облизывался весь вечер и всё утро!

Его поймали.

Кроули не мог ничего противопоставить этой постыдной правде. Люцифер был горяч, но он по-прежнему был Люцифером. Кроули ощутил свой истинный возраст: будь ему лет тридцать, может быть, пятьдесят, он бы давно повис на чужой шее или же, наоборот, жалел себя.

Проще было строить из себя жертву или сдаться, но Кроули нужно было не это.

— Возможно, я был слишком резок, — Люцифер пожал плечами. Кроули фыркнул. Слишком — именно так. — Я ждал подвоха от Отца, а ещё подумал, что ты не захочешь как-либо контактировать со мной после падения.

Люцифер говорил быстро даже с его сексуальным британским акцентом, и от этого почему-то разболелась голова. Кроули в который раз сел. Он и забыл, что Дьявол не часто являлся на землю и не был экспертом в такой человеческой вещи, как отношения. Но заделать Антихриста всё же как-то умудрился — выше всяких похвал. Во времена Начал, возможно, с общением дела у него обстояли ещё хуже, но в данный момент перед Кроули словно сидел прежний Самаэль. И смотрел в пол.

— Ты мог спросить меня. Ты забрал у меня право выбора.

Люцифер поднял голову, тяжело выдохнул.

— А что бы ты выбрал?

А это было понятно ещё в райском саду.

Теперь уже Кроули взял его ладони в свои, коснулся губами костяшек, невесомо целуя вместо ответа. Он бы остался с ним, поддержал и помог, но был лишён этого. Люцифер протянул руку, погладил щеку демона и провел большим пальцем над его верхней губой, а затем потянул его на себя, мягко касаясь губ губами. Кроули ахнул, когда его нежно укусили, но поцелуй не углубили, просто сминая губы, лаская их.

Сердце в груди дрогнуло, словно увеличилось в размерах, распирая демонское нутро. Люцифер придвинул его к себе, обхватил ладонью под тощий зад, аккуратно пересаживая ближе. Кроули не сдержался: разомкнул губы, сталкиваясь с горячим, но нежным языком. Морнингстар мял его ягодицу, давил пальцами на пах через узкие джинсы. Кроули невольно протяжно застонал, прижался грудью к груди, седлая колени.

Его сладко целовал и ласкал тот, о ком он столь часто думал, желал, но боялся коснуться. На Небесах это было запретной темой, но сейчас, на земле, они могли провести вместе весь день и всю ночь, несколько дней. Вечность. Они могли бы любить друг друга, несмотря на то, что говорят, будто у демонов нет сердца.

У Люцифера сердце было: большое и тёплое, просто он не умел им пользоваться.

— А чего ты желаешь? — спросил его Кроули, оторвавшись от сочных губ, ждал внятный ответ. Люцифер смотрел на него с любопытством и хитростью.

— Останься в Лос-Анджелесе, — ответил Денница. — Для начала.

— Так…

— Я покажу тебе лучшие тусовки, а это, в свою очередь, — лучшее, что придумало человечество.

Люцифер жал его к себе, гладил спину, пока Кроули мелко вздрагивал от его широких горячих ладоней, закатывал глаза в блаженном удовольствии.

— Познакомлю тебя с интересными людьми…

— Люди интересуют меня в последнюю очередь, — прохрипел демон, выгнулся, когда наглые пальцы пробрались под его рубашку и пересчитали позвонки, добрались до лопаток.

— О, я тебя понял, — хохотнул Люцифер и легко опрокинул его на спину. Кроули вжали в постель, вытряхивая все ненужные мысли.

Девушка у ресепшена сказала, что Морнингстар — лучший любовник во всей Америке, кажется, имея определенный опыт, и Кроули даже приревновал, что понял с опозданием. Он хотел просто выяснить отношения, но не думал, что столкнётся с такой проблемой, что может так легко сдаться, не услышав внятного ответа.

— Боюсь, что нет, — решил Кроули, убрал руки Люцифера со своих бедер, скинул с себя и поднялся, поправляя одежду. — Но город мне понравился. Звони, если что.

На столе у кровати лежали шикарные солнцезащитные очки, которые Кроули подумал так кстати одолжить, потому что его они вчера сломали, неудачно сев на них. Люцифер не удивился ядовито-жёлтым глазам, а вот невинные жители города ангелов, пожалуй, не готовы столкнуться взглядами с демоном.

Кроули всё-таки ненадолго задержится.


	2. Chapter 2

Самаэль был самым красивым ангелом. На фоне его сияния меркло всё и вся. Ангелы легко влюблялись в него и восхваляли его. На него всегда смотрели огромными глазами, ему просвещали труды, обещали горы и небеса, вечное поклонение светлому образу.

Гордыня — смертный грех.

Самаэль даже двигался красиво, а его роскошные наряды впечатляли тех, кого, казалось, удивить было невозможно. Длинные тёмные кудри, водопадом ниспадающие на плечи, задорно дёргались от каждого движения, а широкие плечи и великий рост давали понять, что этот ангел силён и властен, и никто и ничто не сравнится с его величием. Самаэль знал это, видел и верил в своё могущество, а от того верили все. С такой армией как у него было бы легко выиграть любую битву, если бы не пара нюансов, которых он не учёл.

Самаэль не был всесильным, в отличии от их Отца.

Каков же позер. Кассиэль тихо смеялся, наблюдая за тем, как друг задирает нос. Самаэль шёл по саду, распустив широкие белоснежные крылья, на которые аккуратными волнами ложились его тёмные волосы. Захотелось накрутить блестящий на солнце локон на палец, потянуть, чтобы было чуть больно, но приятно. Самаэль бы улыбнулся в ответ, показал бы острые клыки, и Кассиэль, конечно, сделал бы вид, что на него это всё нисколечко не действует, а на самом деле растаял бы.

— Ты такой... — выдохнул Кассиэль, старательно подыскивая подходящее слово. Самаэль подошёл ближе, сверкая такой ослепительной улыбкой, что хотелось заслониться ладонью, как от палящего солнца. Прекрасный.

— Божественно красивый?

— Любитель покрасоваться.

Прозвучало мягко, но Кассиэль не был любителем жучить друга особенно сильно. Сегодня была отличная погода и раздражать Самаэля не хотелось: ему ничего не стоило наслать грозу с ливнем.

— Зато как ты на меня смотришь, — заметил Самаэль и всё-таки улыбнулся так, как Кассиэлю нравилось. Это было настолько прекрасно, насколько больно. Совсем скоро они оказались в их любимом месте, и Самаэль позволил заплести себя. В тени раскидистых яблонь было тихо и спокойно, а маленькие ангелочки скакали где-то поодаль. Кассиэль любил такие деньки: поручений было немного, и ничто им не мешало, а атмосфера располагала к откровению. Он мог уже тысячи раз признаться, сдать себя, однако, в этом не было нужды.

Слова терялись между ними, застревали в этом крошечном расстоянии и там же пропадали. Достаточно было коснуться чувствительного места на шее Самаэля, о котором знали лишь они вдвоём, как смысл этих слов пропадал. Самаэль тихо стонал в воздух, пленённый чужим сладким чувством. Ангелы были созданы для любви — она заполняла их до краёв.

Они спрятались за пышными кустами рододендрона и выглядели как самые близкие любовники, которые решили вдруг уединиться. Кассиэль испытывал определённое чувство к другу, не скрывал этого, но и не спешил кричать направо и налево, хранил это лишь между ними двумя, как самое ценное сокровище. Самаэль так вообще не умел показывать чувства, предпочитая словам дело. Столь близкое общение он позволял себе только с Кассиэлем. Он ему доверял.

Такие дни были редкостью с Его горячим нравом. Самаэль рассказывал о своих грядущих планах, указывал на место каждого из своего окружения, но почему-то ни разу не говорил о том, кем именно будет Кассиэль. Он несколько раз упоминал то, что они наконец-то смогут быть свободны, держал Кассиэля за худое колено, красочно распаляясь об их светлом будущем.

Самаэль говорил красиво, расписывал всё в деталях, а Кассиэль завороженно слушал его. Он верил в эту иллюзию свободы ровно до того момента, пока не остался один с разбитым сердцем и ядовитым взглядом змеи. Самаэлю верили многие, а затем оказались там, Внизу, и это место вообще нельзя было назвать светлым новым миром.

В Аду темно. В Аду холодно и жарко, и это никак не сравнить с блаженным теплом в Саду или с лёгкой прохладой райского ветра.

***

В Аду обещанной свободой и не пахло. Кроули говорили, что ему, должно быть, здорово на Земле. Естественно, демон кивал, но не рассказывал о том, насколько на Земле классно, отвечая лишь, что он шикарно отрывался и очень много грешил. К слову, он и не врал, поскольку Кроули по-настоящему полюбил вино и секс, полюбил искусство, и это помогло ему не стухнуть.

Лишь к еде Кроули относился холодно, но и это могло вскоре измениться.

Люцифер — Князь, мать его, Тьмы — настолько неэстетично пожирал жирный бургер, что Кроули поначалу громко фыркнул, давясь кофе. Вот кофе демону нравился, и он с удовольствием заказал себе горячий чёрный американо, решив, что это улучшит его похмельное состояние. Морнингстар взял большой капучино с пенкой и огромный бургер и грозился вот-вот заляпать свою белоснежную рубашку.

— Какая же ты свинья, — с улыбкой заметил Кроули.

— Ну давай! Отправь меня за это в Ад!

Люцифер хохотнул, бургер дрогнул и соус всё же капнул на самую грудь, и тут уже Кроули не удержался. Демон качнул головой, откинулся назад и махнул рукой, очищая чужую рубашку.

— Не за что.

Соус не оставил без внимания и длинные пальцы Дьявола: он стекал между булок прямо на костяшки, пачкая обе руки. Кроули облизнулся. Люцифер вгрызся в булку, крепче сжимая бургер, отчего сок потек ещё сильнее, а там уже — и Кроули. Демон радовался, что он в очках, поскольку так Люцифер не видел его огромные зрачки. Но контролировать дыхание было тяжело. Люци это заметил.

Кроули жил в Лос-Анджелесе уже две недели. Ему здесь нравилось: тепло, сухо, а ещё его окружали такие роскошные люди, что становилось даже не по себе. Он питался здешней энергией, пил её, как обжигающий виски. Иногда они встречались с Люцифером, чтобы поболтать и устроить что-то вроде экскурсии, и каждый раз Денница что-то выкидывал.

— Мне кажется, или ты специально? — спросил Кроули, на что Люцифер поднял на него удивлённый взгляд и почесал нос, нечаянно мазнув соусом на самый кончик. — Всё-таки нет, не специально.

Люцифер казался настоящим и живым в такие моменты. Он был милым. Кроули вспомнил, как заботился о нём в трудные минуты, не прося ничего взамен: слушал, помогал советом. Самаэлю отец был нужнее, чем он сам об этом говорил и даже думал. Кроули с радостью брал на себя эту роль, и очищал бедную рубашку уже во второй раз. Люцифер вытер руки и рот салфеткой, а затем занялся своим кофе.

Единственное, где Кроули не был, а по факту должен был быть, это «Lux». Его туда совершенно не тянуло, а Люци на удивление не строил из себя озабоченного, как было в то знаменательное утро. Их отношения вообще прилично откатились назад, будто они и не целовались тогда, а чудесные сильные руки Люцифера никогда не трогали тощий зад Кроули. Однако, эти их «свидания» действительно напоминали ухаживания, и они разве что в театр не ходили или, раз на то пошло, в кино, где Люци эффектно забросил бы руку на плечо Кроули, обнял, чтобы уже через минуту жадно поцеловать.

Кроули вновь забылся. Он снял очки, проморгался и так же быстро вернул их обратно. Люцифер смотрел на него, потирая край широкой чашки пальцами.

— Мне нравится, как ты выглядишь, — тихо произнес Морнингстар, и это было искренне, не наигранно, как обычно звучали многие его фразы. Кроули смутился и опустил взгляд в стол, неловко заправив за ухо выбившуюся рыжую прядь. Обычно Люцифер шутил пошло и поигрывал чёрными бровями. Мило улыбающийся Денница — нечто странное, но интересное.

— А мне нравится это новое пятно на твоей рубашке, — буркнул Кроули.

Солнце пекло. Кроули привык к хмурому Лондону, где ему приходилось вечно кутаться в пиджак, куртку или плащ. Зимой он даже термобельё носил. В Лос-Анджелесе было достаточно надеть футболку, лёгкие брюки и блейзер. Солнечные очки тоже были к месту. Люцифер чаще таскал тройку, красовался, что было привычно и ужасно в его стиле, а сегодня выбрал что полегче: чёрные слаксы, пиджак и некогда белую рубашку. Сейчас по белоснежной ткани вновь расползался соус, и Люцифер грязно выругался.

— Мои демонические силы даны мне не для того, чтобы чистить тебя.

— Мог бы попытаться быть милым! — поднял брови Люцифер, отпивая остывшего капучино. 

— О, я демон. Демоны не бывают милыми. — Кроули заказал себе ещё кофе и всё-таки чудеснул это злосчастное пятно. Оно слишком раздражало.

— Но ты же милый, — возразил Люцифер с лёгкой улыбкой. — Возможно, это осталось в тебе от ангела. Ты и тогда был ужасно милым.

Горячее напряжение нахлынуло вновь. Они всегда возвращались к нему, и Кроули не знал, куда себя деть. Он думал, что давно остыл, но сейчас, узнавая Люци заново, терялся заново. Морнингстар был похабной сукой, думающей лишь о себе и иногда о других, когда дело касалось его самого, но Люцифер знал также, что такое бескорыстная забота. Кроули помнил этого парня, и, пожалуй, в Люцифере тоже осталось что-то от того ангела. Гордыня, невероятное самолюбие и эгоизм — это часть его самого, но иногда проскакивала та нежность. Помимо желания слепо обладать.

Казалось, они начали всё заново: будто только-только пали, приехали в этот город соблазнов и старательно делали вид, что эти дружеские встречи не имеют никакого подтекста. Кроули не знал мотивов Люцифера, зато трезво понимал, что хочет сам, — тут-то и была проблема.

Надо ли это им обоим в одинаковой мере?

— Что дальше? Прокатишь на своей безвкусной колымаге? — подколол Кроули. Неуютное молчание угнетало.

Люцифер тут же вскинулся, округлив глаза, остро реагируя на явную провокацию:  
— Колымаге? Ты это про мой Корвет? С ума сошёл?

Бесить Люци — одно удовольствие. Так он показывал настоящие эмоции, срывался, забавно оскорбляясь. Денница скривился, услышав про колымагу и про то, что вот у Кроули — настоящий зверь, по которому демон очень соскучился. Кроули обожал свою машину, но и в американском железе порой был свой шарм.

— Приезжай как-нибудь в Англию. Познакомлю тебя с искусством, с моей сладкой деткой. 

Они — почти буквально — могли провести за ужином целую вечность, просто перекидываясь словами. За это Кроули и обожал его: с Самаэлем ему всегда было о чём поговорить. На Земле было немного тех, кто в принципе имел способность поддерживать нормальную беседу: один светлый ангел в Сохо и один порочный дьявол в США. С последним у них было куда больше общего. У них было прошлое.

Кроули не привык цепляться за то, что было много лет назад, и уж тем более не вспоминал Небеса как что-то желанное. Ему нравилось там — это его первый дом, но прошло слишком много времени, чтобы демон возжелал вернуться Наверх. Он вспоминал Небеса, как что-то светлое, что-то, чего он лишился, но уже давно не жалел. Сейчас у него не было дома: Кроули блуждал с места на место, пытаясь найти себе то, где он осядет, но для древнего существа иначе и нельзя. Тогда он стал цепляться за то единственное, что оставалось стабильным во все времена — за самого близкого друга.

Люцифер мог стать ещё одной точкой в его системе координат, но на это тоже нужно было время. На это нужно было обоюдное согласие, желание самого Денницы, но он говорил совсем о другом, будто специально переводил темы, разгадывая все коммуникативные тактики демона и старательно избегая любых ловушек. Кроули несколько раз пытался разгадать его, но всё скатывалось в известном направлении. Нужно было надавить, а для этого пока не хватало решимости.

Они покатались немного, наслаждаясь влажным прохладным ветром, а потом Люцифер заявил, что его ждёт работа, и Кроули даже удивился. Дьявол устроился на работу — куда уж ниже? Но, возможно, только так можно не сойти с ума, поскольку даже бесконечное веселье имеет свойство быстро надоедать. Кроули знал это на личном опыте: бывало, он изнывал от скуки во времена, когда ничего не происходило, например, весь четырнадцатый век. Для людей безделье было благодатью, но демон от скуки на стену лез, однако, о работе он никогда не задумывался, оставляя это тем, кто окончательно сошёл с ума. Тот же Азирафаэль неоднократно повторял, как ему нравится ежедневное общение с людьми. Кроули с этим было сложнее: он имел вредную привычку привязываться к ним.

Солнце клонилось к горизонту, но ещё пекло, и Кроули по-настоящему радовался отсутствию крыши на кабриолете Люци.

— Чем же таким интересным ты занимаешься? — поинтересовался демон.

— Я консультант в полиции, — с плохо скрываемой гордостью ответил Дьявол. 

— Решил помогать людям? Какая прелесть.

Сразу представилось, как Дьявол сводит полицию с истинного пути, как путает тропинки и уничтожает улики, чтобы навести настоящий хаос. Это было бы хорошей работой, достойной мелкого демона. Дьявол — слишком крупная рыба и плавал в совершенно других водах. Но Люцифер почти светился от предвкушения, будто задумал невероятную масштабную пакость, но, кажется, это было далеко от истины.

— Искупаю свои грехи, так сказать, — улыбнулся Люцифер.

— Во имя отца и сына…

— Фу, Кроули! Не в моём же присутствии!

Демон гнусно рассмеялся. Верилось с трудом. Не в стиле Дьявола делать добро ради… А ради чего, собственно?

— А если серьёзно?

Люци делал добро, лишь когда ему самому это было выгодно. Стоило вспомнить все земные беды: Люцифер ни разу не вмешивался в работу Небес, хотя мог, лишь бы сорвать Папочкин великий план, но игра не стоила свеч. Вместо этого он строил своё маленькое Царство, где всё работало так, как он этого хотел. Вышло, кстати, так себе.

— Мне нравится этот город, эти люди. Я работаю с довольно интересными ребятами, которые стоят того, а времени у меня предостаточно. В Аду и без меня справляются, — Люци скривился. Кроули его понимал: Ад — тот ещё гадюшник, тем более, что сам Сатана сбежал оттуда на неопределённый срок. Быть может, вернись Люци обратно с твёрдыми намерениями, его Царство бы изменилось, стало тем, чем должно было быть, но эта люциферовская легкомысленность давала свои плоды.

Люцифер мило дёрнул носом, и Кроули сжал губы. С каких пор его вновь волновало, что там задумал Денница? Он не был удовлетворён этим ответом. Логично, что Люцифер обзавёлся друзьями и, естественно, любовниками, и Кроули на это было плевать, а вот ложь была не к месту. Он и сам искусил многих, влюблял в себя, использовал, трахал, и он не требовал сразу пасть к своим ногам. Однако, ему хотелось почувствовать прежнее доверие, что бы Кроули себе не надумал. У них всё строилось лишь на доверии: Самаэль позволял себе делиться с другом самым сокровенным — это и влюбило Кассиэля, приковало невидимой цепью. Кассиэль наслаждался каждым мгновением наедине, их разговорами, где не было места лжи и недосказанности.

Самаэль всегда был честен и открыт. Он доверял ему, а доверие — ключ к самому сердцу.

***

Кроули слышал многие интересные факты о Дьяволе, и ни один из них не показывал Люцифера как доброго парня: он убивал невинных людей, ел младенцев на завтрак, пытал и сводил с ума праведников, развязывал самые страшные войны. Стал бы жестокий Дьявол помогать полиции?

— Не вините меня в своих грехах, — Люцифер закатил глаза. Стоящая рядом привлекательная блондинка строго смотрела на него.

Это, к слову, тоже было огромным глупым стереотипом — у Дьявола было слишком много работы помимо того, чтобы сводить людей с пути.

— Дьявол не оскверняет души, — ответил Кроули, — он спасает их, работая на полицию.

Девушка обернулась, а Люцифер, кажется, удивился, увидев друга.

— Я не следил за вами, — честно ответил Кроули и поднял руки. Он и правда не следил, как бы ни хотелось: видимо, мысли всё же могли материализовываться. Демон просто шёл в свой отель, когда заметил высокого дьявольски красивого мужчину в холле. — Я живу здесь, — он показал пальцем наверх.

— Вы?.. — девушка указала сперва на Кроули, а затем — на Люцифера, повторила этот жест.

— Это мой… хороший друг Кроули, — Люцифер приветливо улыбнулся, — а это — детектив Хлоя Декер.

Кроули оценивающе осмотрел девушку, не ощутил ничего сверхъестественного. Рядом носилась полиция, оцепив стойку регистрации и лифт. Придётся на последний этаж идти пешком — какая жалость.

— Так твой хороший друг живёт в этом отеле? — Хлоя сделала шаг в сторону Кроули. От неё сильно пахло самим Люцифером, и ему это совершенно не нравилось.

— Я тоже удивлён этому, — ответил Люци. — Ведь он мог жить у меня, например, но выбрал этот ужасный отель.

Кроули взглянул на него, звонко цокнув. Мог, да не стал. Ему было, очевидно, спокойнее жить в отеле, а у Люцифера дома сразу появлялось столько соблазнов. Например, сам Денница, который выглядел привлекательно даже в самый неподходящий момент. Люцифер не переставал быть самым большим соблазном со своим горящим взглядом и сладкими губами, которые демон успел тщательно изучить. Кроули понимал, почему он чаще держал его на расстоянии, но тогда многое теряло смысл. Он же остался в городе ради Люцифера, который то лез с поцелуями, то звал хорошим другом, то сваливал на так называемую работу к шикарной напарнице. Вообще, Дьявол не смотрел на половую принадлежность человека — в этом Кроули был уверен, — но точно обращал внимание на привлекательность.

Ревновал ли он? Кроули не привык себе врать, а детектив и Дьявол вполне неплохо смотрелись вместе. Но Люци состроил совершенно нечитаемое выражение лица и, кажется, таким образом звал пожить у себя.

— Нет! Если он постоялец, нам нужно его допросить.

И его допросили. Кроули сразу признался, что никого и ничего не знает, а в номер возвращался лишь переодеться, помыться и поспать. Детектив не верила, но потом Люцифер предложил ему показать ей свои глаза. Кроули не сразу понял, зачем, но смеха ради снял очки, криво ухмыляясь, на что Декер лишь округлила глаза и рот.

— Это многое меняет, — решила она.

Как выяснилось, убили портье. Кроули его в жизни не видел, а убийствам никогда не удивлялся. Он бы и сейчас прошёл мимо, если бы не заинтересованный взгляд Люци. Тот, очевидно, был в работе давно, поскольку серьёзно, насколько он в принципе может, обсуждал дело с напарницей. Демон замер, наблюдая за ними: Денница носился, общался с другими полицейскими, отпускал комментарии явно в своем стиле, потому что детектив закатывала глаза почти после каждой его фразы. Но он помогал, что Кроули решил по взгляду Хлои и безымянной девочки-криминалиста.

— Давно вы знакомы? — зачем-то спросила детектив, подойдя к демону, пока Люцифер общался с широким парнем. В этом городе было слишком много полиции, совсем как в каком-то тупом детективном сериале.

— Столько не живут, — ответил Кроули со вздохом.

— Просто… Люцифер не говорил о вас раньше.

А это уже нисколько не удивляло, но было неприятно. Кроули подумал, что этому есть логичное объяснение, но лично выбрал то, где его забыли и решили не вспоминать. Это казалось весьма логичным, ведь прошло столько времени, и даже людям свойственно забывать людей через пару-тройку лет. А тут почти вечность. Однако, они смело общались, находили общие темы. Люцифер редко выползал на Землю, но с культурой был знаком, а это было самым важным.

Морнингстар всё болтал с той девушкой, а та старательно делала вид, что он ей помогает. Или он действительно помогал?

— От него хоть есть толк? — спросил Кроули вслух. Вопрос был, скорее, риторический, но детектив решила, что на него нужно обязательно ответить.

— Он во многом помогает. Мешает, конечно, тоже достаточно, но даже Дьявол может помогать людям. Я раньше думала, что он просто сумасшедший богач, которому наскучили тусовки, а оказалось всё куда сложнее. И эта его дьявольская способность — очень кстати.

Детектив-Сатана. Дьявольский полицейский. Кроули хохотнул, да вот смешно не было. Даже Дьявол адаптировался и полюбил людей, несмотря на рассказы извне. Конечно, было проще наговаривать, чтобы держать демонов в страхе, чтобы воспитывать слепую ярость и коварство. Сопливые демоны — плохие работники для Ада, да и добрый Дьявол — не лучшая кандидатура на роль вождя в Преисподней. Но даже такой Люцифер чем-то подкупал, а Кроули сам со скрипом признавал в себе человеческое. Они не настолько изменились, как он сам думал, а Люцифер всё чаще напоминал Самаэля: бедного ангела, которого недолюбил его Отец. Этому парню явно не хватало той самой любви, хоть он и нашёл её среди людей: здесь его любили и ценили даже те, кто знал о его истинной сущности. Кроули это не могло не трогать, как и то, как Люци старался, изучал мир будто заново.

Девочка-криминалист улыбалась Люциферу. Уголки губ детектива тоже едва заметно поползли вверх, и Кроули заметил, что и сам недалеко от них ушёл. Свет Несущий умел влюблять, а у Кроули уже был такой опыт, так что он поддался ему вновь, почти не заметив этого.


	3. Chapter 3

Люцифер мог позволить себе что угодно и кого угодно, поэтому неудивительно, что вокруг крутилось столько человек. Всё это ему невероятно шло: лощёный, в идеально сидящем дорогом костюме посреди разгорячённой толпы удивительно красивых людей. Морнингстар будто светился изнутри Божественным сиянием, обольстительно улыбался, притягивал к себе всем сразу. Он изящно двигался посреди собственного клуба, упивался алкоголем, нисколько не пьянея, курил из чужих рук, целовал множество губ.

Это было его место.

Кроули многое понял. Кроули наблюдал за ним, за его окружением. Люцифер обожал красоваться, что и делал сейчас рядом с привлекательной парой. Девушка уже беззастенчиво засовывала свой язык Люци в рот, а парень плотоядно пялился на них, скользя ловкими руками по дьявольской талии вниз. Кроули осознал, что и сам не может отвести взгляда. Дьявол возбуждал похоть одним присутствием, одним горячим дыханием на ухо. Кроули помнил это ощущение: внизу живота сладко тянуло, а пальцы мелко подрагивали от стойкого желания прикоснуться. Тот незнакомый парень позволял себе трогать его и уже расстёгивал рубашку, а затем занялся губами, отводя в сторону свою спутницу. Девушка тихонько хихикнула и припала к изящной шее. Кроули облизнулся.

Красочное представление прелюдии закончилось, не успев толком начаться. Люци утащил пару к себе, даже не оглядываясь. Он жил этим — Кроули его прекрасно понимал и не собирался мешать. Однако, демон планировал кое-что другое: что-то, что он должен был сделать давно.

Кроули вернулся утром. Он хотел поболтать вечером, но друг очевидно был слишком занят, чтобы вести серьёзные разговоры. Не хотелось быть лишним, — ему самому такое бы не понравилось. С утра же Люцифера можно было застать в трезвом уме, ведь вечером он обязательно намешал в себе жгучий коктейль из алкоголя и наркотиков.

Удивило то, как легко можно было попасть в его пентхаус, но затем Кроули вспомнил, кем Люцифер является, и всё встало на свои места.

Люци был один — это многое упрощало. Он уже куда-то собирался: натянул костюм, налил себе в стакан, с кем-то громко разговаривал по телефону. В квартире было на удивление чисто, и она не походила на место жаркой оргии. Да и сам Морнингстар выглядел свежо и ярко улыбался.

Нужно было переступить через себя.

— Всё-таки явился? Сам! — Люцифер хохотнул и потянулся, касаясь оправы очков Кроули и аккуратно стягивая их. — Со мной можешь не прятаться. Предпочитаю смотреть в глаза.

— Да я как-то… отвык, — смущённо признался демон, когда первый рубеж его защиты так легко пал. Ему всегда проще было прятать свои эмоции за баррикадами тёмных очков.

— Теперь привыкай. Мне так нравятся твои глаза.

Сердце Кроули пропустило удар. Люцифер смотрел на него с непритворной нежностью, аккуратно отложил очки на столик, предложил сесть. Хотелось растаять, как апельсиновый сорбет под палящим солнцем, кинуться на шею, хватаясь за неё обеими руками, как за спасательный круг после кораблекрушения, но он был слишком стар для этого, да и к тому же сделал некоторые выводы. Кроули с тихим вздохом сел рядом, отобрал стакан и сделал большой глоток обжигающей жидкости. Для храбрости.

— Какие планы на вечер? — спросил Люцифер ровно, будто бы безразлично.

Кроули знал, к чему ведут такие вопросы, и рад был ответить так, чтобы разведать планы Люцифера. Он хотел их узнать, стать их частью. Он всегда хотел выяснить, каково это, когда Дьявол положил на тебя глаз. Сегодня он был особенно хорош, соблазнял сладкой ухмылкой и интриговал.

— Боюсь, я немного занят, — увильнул Кроули.

— О, поделишься?

Это оказалось тяжелее. Наблюдать за Люцифером всё это время тоже было нелегко, но интересно. Было весьма занимательно изучать его такого, будто он действительно мог сильно измениться. Высокомерный, но заботливый, импульсивный, но, очевидно, много рефлексирующий — Люцифер напоминал старого доброго Самаэля, но с некоторыми изменениями. Всё-таки скромная вечность в Аду не могла не оказать даже мало-мальского влияния.

— Я уезжаю, — ответил Кроули. — Зашёл попрощаться. Самолёт вечером.

Наконец, он сказал это. Решение уехать далось легко, что даже удивительно: Кроули приехал, чтобы закрыть этот гештальт и уже успокоиться, разрешить свою древнюю проблему, признаться и отпустить ситуацию. Ему это было нужно: невысказанное словно отравляло его, душило, заставляло жалеть себя. Он думал, что ему не придётся даже нечего говорить, что Люцифер покажет себя тем, кем его все считали, однако, вышло иначе.

Кроули заново узнал это чувство, но не отвернулся от своей цели, решив, что действительно лучше отпустить его. Нынешнее положение Люцифера способствовало этому, ведь он не выглядел как тот, кому были нужны навязанные чем-либо отношения.

Люциферу нужна была свобода не меньше, чем Кроули.

— Так скоро? Я не успел тебе столько всего показать! — Люцифер искренне удивился и не заметил, как схватил Кроули за руку.

— Я был здесь пару десятилетий назад, — с лёгкой досадой признался Кроули.

Люцифер округлил глаза, удивлённо хлопая пушистыми ресницами. Его пальцы сжались на тонком запястье, с нажимом гладили.

Было приятно стать частью этой замечательной истории, но надо было двигаться дальше, отринуть всё Райское, чтобы наконец созидать, жить в реальности, из которой Кроули периодически выпадал. Эти сильные пальцы на его руках, испытующий взгляд, пряный аромат и пухлые губы, надувшиеся от безмолвной обиды — Кроули видел это, смотрел в оба, потеряв очки, не мог спрятаться сам, чтобы обмануть. Как же хотелось соврать, притвориться, чтобы стало легче.

— Мне тут наскучило, — вновь соврал он.

— Но ты даже не пытался развлечься по-настоящему! — парировал Люцифер, сел на пару сантиметров ближе и тесно прижался своим горячим бедром к его.

— Не мой город.

Кроули несколько раз жалел, что вообще сюда приехал, но совсем скоро понял, зачем ему это было надо. Он наконец-то познакомился с Люцифером, с его новым грозным образом блудливого и эгоистичного владельца ночного клуба, который помогает полиции. Но Люци всё больше напоминал Самаэля, больше казался Свет Несущим, чем Правителем Преисподней. Кроули вместо разочарования получил заворот души, воспоминания о разбитом сердце и безграничной переполнявшей его любви и, видимо, влюбился заново.

— Что ты желаешь? — вдруг поинтересовался Люцифер. Просто спросил, как прежде, не применяя своей жуткой дьявольской способности.

— Хочу в Майами, — ответил Кроули. — Там не менее блудливая обстановка, но я туда никогда не ездил.

Люци тихо шикнул.

— Нет! Что ты по-настоящему хочешь. — Люцифер давил аурой и немного бедром в бедро. Кроули ощущал его жар через два слоя брючной ткани, через раскалённый воздух в лёгкие.

Кроули не привык скрывать эмоции. За долгие века на Земле он понял, что лучше сорваться и признаться, чем потом всю жизнь жалеть, а жизнь у них длинная. Люди корили себя и за меньшее, и у него совсем не было желания вариться в этом тысячелетиями. Если раньше у них не было другого варианта, как скрывать чувства, то сейчас появился выбор.

Люци всё ждал ответа, на что Кроули осторожно освободил свои руки и обнял его лицо ладонями. Стоило ему лишь разомкнуть губы, чтобы высказаться, как Денница в мгновение ока овладел ими. Голова закружилась и воздуха вдруг стало мало. Кроули невольно открыл рот, чем тут же воспользовался Люци, скользя внутрь языком.

Нежно. Кроули помнил, как его губы жадно мяли и кусали, как крепко сжимали бока в то утро, когда они проснулись вместе. Тогда Люцифер мог быть грубее, но сейчас стал совсем мягок, будто боялся спугнуть. Нежно. Ладони Дьявола осторожно начали свой путь, изучая его тело заново. Кроули, как всегда, с запозданием понял, что происходит: на тот момент он уже отвечал, склонив голову, чтобы было удобнее. Его крепко держали за бёдра, вылизывали рот с невероятным энтузиазмом.

— Кассиэль, — выдохнул Люцифер прямо в губы Кроули.

— Кроули.

— Нет разницы. Для меня нет.

Кроули широко распахнул глаза. Зрачки Люцифера горели красным, и демон не мог отвести взгляд, зачарованный этой адской магией, пойманный, словно мотылёк на пламя. Ладони не переставали гладить его колено, и это ощущалось остро даже через брюки.

— Кассиэль, Кроули, — Люцифер прижался носом к его уху, шумно вдохнул и выдохнул, оглушая, — рыжий, брюнет — для меня ты всегда будешь тем сладким ангелочком, который однажды поцеловал меня в лоб, а потом испугался и дал дёру.

Кроули подавился воздухом. Глаза напротив стали прежнего тёмно-орехового цвета, но появилась шальная улыбка, которую он только что целовал. Близость пьянила терпким пряным запахом Люцифера. Каждая клеточка демонского тела трепетала от его малейшего прикосновения. Он просто гладил и смотрел, иногда касался губами где-нибудь в районе шеи, разогревая и без того пылкие объятия. Кроули знал, что Дьявол питается похотью, но не ощущал на себе влияния сторонних сил. Он по-настоящему хотел Люцифера — не только сердцем, но и телом, — хотел всего и сразу, ведь его невозможно было не хотеть.

— Что ты желаешь? — щекочущим шепотом спросил Кроули. 

— Чтобы ты не уходил, — быстро ответил Люцифер. Он всё ещё прятал лицо в плече демона, гладил его бока сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки. — Ты только приехал, и я не отпущу тебя сейчас, когда я наконец смирился с тем, что хочу тебя, что скучал по тебе. Мне так нравились те времена, когда мы были вдвоём, любовались Садом, строили планы…

—…которые ты сам и оборвал.

— Это всё Отец! Я не хотел делать тебе больно, но ты пал из-за меня.

— Я пал, потому что все пали. Потому что заслужили.

Люцифер поднял голову и посмотрел в янтарные глаза друга. Кроули в который раз захотелось вернуть свои очки.

— Я не знал, что Отец ещё может выкинуть, — продолжил Люцифер. Он огладил острые скулы Кроули, его щёки, провёл пальцем по тонкой нижней губе. — Вдруг падение — не конец? Что, если бы потом произошло что-то ещё хуже?

— Поэтому ты меня вышвырнул? — в голосе демона слышалось удивление, затмившее собой лёгкие полутона давней обиды.

— Я начал это, и мне уже некуда было деться, а тебя можно было спасти. — Казалось, Люцифер искал себе оправдание и даже, возможно, нашёл одно логичное.

— Благородный Люцифер. Какая прелесть. — Кроули саркастично фыркнул.

Однако, это было вполне в духе Люци. Боль в его взгляде не была поддельной, как и поцелуи. Каждое прикосновение губ обжигало приятной щекочущей болью, и жалящие слова делали ещё хуже. Сердце разрывалось, а Кроули отвык любить. Шесть тысяч лет на Земле без Самаэля прошли вполне неплохо, но ведь надо было ему приехать сюда, принести себя на блюдечке.

— Какой же ты сраный эгоист, — прошептал Кроули.

— Но ведь ты меня такого любишь, — улыбнулся Люцифер.

Здесь спорить было бессмысленно, да и тогда Кроули бы соврал. Он любил Люцифера, как любил Самаэля, и сейчас грань между ними стиралась. Люци был прав — имена тоже не имели смысла для него. Дьявол тоже мог сменить тысячи тел, и Кроули среагировал бы на каждое — дело было вовсе не в облике.

Кроули обожал эти губы. Он не замечал за собой тягу к поцелуям, какую-то особенную любовь долго сплетать языки в страстный узел, но сейчас понял, насколько это может быть приятно. Люци называли мастером всего, что касалось секса, и целовался он соответственно: трепетно, сладко. Но в той позе, в которой они сидели, было не особо удобно, так что Кроули позволил себе наглость оседлать колени Денницы, вжался телом в его торс, обнял одновременно и руками, и ногами. Тот удобно устроился, пока Кроули выдёргивал рубашку из его брюк, ловко расстёгивал пуговицы, прикусывая подбородок. Кроули громко застонал, непроизвольно вскочил, упёрся коленями по обе стороны от бёдер Люци, чтобы запустить пальцы в его идеальную укладку и потянуть за волосы вниз, склоняясь для глубокого поцелуя. Кроули растрепал его волосы и не заметил, как и его собственная причёска превратилась во что-то совершенно непристойное.

Нежность в мгновение испарилась, даруя место страсти, голоду и похоти, что покоились всё это время где-то глубоко внутри, а сейчас вылезли, спутали волосы, ноги, руки, языки.

Кроули успел лишь расстегнуть рубашку Люцифера до середины, когда его подбросили на месте, вынуждая встать. Диван был узковат для них, но демон и не подумал об этом, забывшись. Люци легко спутал его мысли, но верно подметил момент, прижал к себе уже стоя, чтобы с силой стиснуть в руках, сжать до хруста костей. Хотелось скорее оказаться в постели, скинуть все эти тряпки, ощутить мягкие прикосновения бархатистой кожи. И Люци устроил для него это, роняя на кровать, в этот раз уже забираясь сверху.

У Кроули было время до самолёта, а убегать так не хотелось. Над ним игриво нависал тот, кого он безумно любил: твёрдый, горячий, настоящий. Кроули мог лишь позволить ему делать всё, что тот желал, ведь Люцифер никогда не сделает ему больно. Скорее всего.

— Сколького я себя лишил, — прохрипел Люци, вгрызаясь торопливыми поцелуями и страстными укусами в его шею. — Сколького лишил тебя.

— Просто ты самодовольный мудак, — отозвался Кроули, но в ответ выгнулся и обхватил его ногами за талию.

Ощущать тяжесть Люцифера на себе — что-то нереальное. Это же Дьявол: тот самый, который устроил переворот в Раю, тот, кого Кроули какое-то время ненавидел, считая последним козлом — кто бы знал, что мысли демона окажутся материальными и так сильно отразятся в людской мифологии, — тот, в кого он безнадёжно влюбился с первой встречи тысячелетия назад. Но сейчас всё обернулось так, словно не было этих долгих веков, словно они только сошли на Землю, и это было прекрасно.

— И даже такого… — Денница облизал его ухо, запустил юркий язычок дальше, проникая чуть глубже, чем вызвал крупную дрожь. Он поднял голову, вглядываясь в исказившееся лицо демона, ухмыльнулся. — Даже такого ты любишь.

Это «любишь» Люцифер произносил с нажимом, подчёркивая. У Кроули от каждого слова внутри что-то обрывалось, будто срывались камни с крепостной стены, которую он воздвиг вокруг всех этих непрошенных чувств в своём подсознании, и он падал ниже — до самой Преисподней, мимо неё и мимо Земли, в чёрную дыру, одну из тех, что в своё время создавал вместе с Самаэлем, — тонул глубже, скрываясь под толщей холодной воды, словно Денница давил на его грудь всем весом, утягивая в небытие. Он вспомнил, о чём мечтал в Райском Саду, и понял, что образ совершенно не клеился с реальностью. Кроули перевернулся одним движением, роняя Люцифера на спину.

Ткань чьей-то одежды громко предательски хрустнула, и, судя по стону Люци, это было что-то из его гардероба. Кроули усмехнулся. Этот парень так часто спрашивал других об их желаниях, но никогда не говорил о своих. Кроули знал его желания, чувствовал твёрдость его возбуждения своим коленом и понимал, что приложит все усилия, чтобы сделать Люцифера счастливым хотя бы на этот короткий миг. Он продолжил раздевать его, любуясь твёрдым торсом, идеальным, точно дьявольским, телом. Рельеф манил прикоснуться, обжечь гладкую кожу поцелуем, облизать всего сверху до низу. Кроули представлял это себе столько раз, но даже не ожидал, что от одного вида у него закружится голова.

Люцифер был настолько эгоистичным, что не позволял кому-то брать первенство, и речь не об одноразовых играх на ночь или две. Он не позволял вести, принимал решения сам, даже не оставляя право выбора. Он вёл себя, как скотина, но скотина заботливая.

— И что у нас желает Дьявол? — с ухмылкой спросил Кроули. Он облизнулся по меньшей мере сотню раз, хищно пялясь на полуголого любовника.

Люцифер не ответил: взял Кроули за руку и опустил его ладонь на свой пах, надавил, чтобы демон сжал пальцы, стиснул его через брюки. Дышать становилось тяжело, но Кроули смял твёрдый член, припал губами к низу живота, выцеловывая незамысловатые рисунки. Он широко облизнул его рядом с поясом брюк, быстро нащупал молнию, чтобы затем буквально вытряхнуть Люцифера из мешающей детали гардероба. Белья под ней предсказуемо не было, словно Кроули ждали. Денница даже не покраснел, но громко протяжно застонал, когда Кроули вобрал в горячий рот его член, вскрикнул, когда его укусили за упругую ягодицу.

Кроули был худой и угловатый, будто весь состоял из локтей и коленей, и он наслаждался видом крепкого парня под собой. Дьяволу досталось сочное тело, которое хотелось трогать и целовать, ласкать, доводить до исступления долгие ночи и, возможно, дни. Вожделение легко читалось в его взгляде, как и немое разрешение, и Кроули не мог им насытиться, приподнялся, чтобы взглянуть в потемневшие от желания глаза.

Кроули гладил его бока, изучал бёдра бесконечно длинных стройных ног, широкую грудь. Он облизнулся, опускаясь губами на шею, ключицы, ловя зубами твердый сосок.

Смертным несказанно повезло быть свидетелями дьявольской красоты, слышать его тихие стоны, целовать мягкие губы. Кроули ревновал и ревновал страшно, не пытаясь уже отрицать в себе этого едкого чувства. Он резко потянул любовника на себя за бёдра, потираясь своим членом о промежность.

В этот раз всё будет так, как захочется Кроули, и не дай Бог этот ублюдок решит сопротивляться.

— Блять, трахни меня уже! — не выдержал Люцифер, когда Кроули глубоко заглотил его член. — Ты спрашивал, что я хочу? Хочу, чтобы ты выебал меня!

Кроули выпустил член изо рта с громким хлюпаньем, вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. Люци был открытый, разводил ноги для него, как послушная детка. Вот вам и Сатана.

Он оторвался единожды, чтобы найти смазку и резинки. Кроули обнаружил всё и сразу в стильной миске — или вазе, — как в любовных отелях, понял, как часто Люцифер это всё использовал, раз завёл для этого специальный контейнер, однако, демон в который раз отбросил мешающие мысли в пыльный чулан в уголке сознания, чтобы теперь за всё оторваться на Люцифере. Он подложил под поясницу любовника пару небольших подушек и принялся мучить.

Пальцев, очевидно, было недостаточно. Люци несколько раз порывался развернуть Кроули, взять верх, но его снова и снова вдавливали в шёлковые простыни глубокими поцелуями или минетом. Змеиный язык был способен на многое: например, он совершенно неожиданно вылизывал там, где требовалось совсем иное. Демон позволял себе опуститься ещё ниже, рискуя получить пяткой по голове, с каким-то садистским наслаждением медленно вытаскивал пальцы, чтобы толкнуться внутрь длинным языком. Люцифер взвыл от движения горячего и мягкого в себе и от сильной руки, скользящей по стволу его члена.

Кроули и самому нравилось слушать его такого, чувствовать. Бёдра часто дрожали от любого прикосновения, от малейшего движения демона.

— Ты чего так кричишь? — прошипел Кроули куда-то в дьявольскую промежность, пытаясь скрыть там свою ироничную ухмылку. — Я читал, что Дьявол — любитель анилингуса. Срамный поцелуй, все дела…

— Нгх, — прервал его Люцифер. Демон поднял взгляд на его лицо и поражённо отметил, что его любовник стремительно краснеет аж до кончиков ушей. Ему удалось засмущать самого Сатану, подумать только! Кроули было далеко до Дьявола, но и он, очевидно, на Земле времени зря не терял.

Возбуждение было уже болезненным. Хриплые стоны, срывавшиеся с алых искусанных губ Люцифера были усладой для ушей демона. Кроули оставил крошечный засос на внутренней стороне его бедра и крупный след от ощутимого укуса на ягодице, ещё один — на боку. Он бы с радостью разукрасил всего Люцифера в багряно-лиловые цвета страсти, однако, сам не замечал, как подолгу присасывался или кусал.

Денница покраснел шеей и плечами и пробормотал что-то о скорой расправе. Кроули воодушевлённо заскулил в предвкушении.

Не передать словами, как долго Кроули ждал этого. Люцифер стал мягким и податливым, позволял вертеть себя, а внутри него было так сладко и горячо. Демон двигался, не спеша, наслаждался приятной узкостью, пьянящим и щекочущим, словно шампанское, ощущением единения. Люцифер не был гибким, поэтому Кроули отвёл его ногу в сторону, упёрся руками по обе стороны от его груди и неторопливо раскачивался, входя лишь наполовину.

— Изверг! — тихо простонал Люцифер, осторожно поглаживая его грудь и плечи.

— Ну, я же демон.

Люцифер облизнулся, но всё-таки опрокинул Кроули на спину, оседлал его узкие бёдра и притянул к себе, вынуждая сесть.

— Ты не демон.

Люцифер на мгновение замер, когда длинный и адски горячий член Кроули скользнул в него полностью. Он гладил лопатки любовника, чуть царапнул короткими ногтями и внезапно сорвался, начав двигаться быстро и резко, иногда замедляясь, чтобы покрасоваться; широко лизнул в щёку, но продолжал ласкать лопатки. Кроули так долго об этом мечтал, представлял грешные образы, что лишь из-за этого потерялся в ощущениях.

Правильность происходящего давила на совесть, но, к счастью, у демонов таковой не было. Кроули поддержал Люцифера под бёдра, схватил удобнее, чтобы двигаться быстро, поймать верный ритм, но вскоре сорваться в бессознательные хаотичные толчки. Люци был везде и сразу, впивался в спину и плечи, приносил приятную боль за гранью чего-то реального.

Кроули не забывал о своей некогда ангельской натуре, помнил и про демонскую, и в какой-то момент ему этого всего стало мало: он мягко, но с нажимом провел под лопатками Люци, толкнулся особенно глубоко и прикусил его под кадыком, вынуждая выпустить крылья в материальный план. Они с шелестом развернулись за широкой дьявольской спиной и обдали Кроули порывом свежего ветра и белоснежного пуха. Люцифер выгнулся и вскрикнул, когда любовник несколько раз хлестко шлёпнул его, а после сжал и оттянул ягодицу.

— Ангельский секс, — хохотнул Люцифер, когда по его инициативе появилась вторая пара крыльев. — Боже, как же хорошо! Можно полностью расслабиться.

Люцифер наверняка не понимал, что несёт, но Кроули был почти счастлив. Он прижался губами к груди Люци и запустил свои пальцы в белоснежные перья, ощутил, как тот дрожит и часто сжимается, а его крылья трепещут. Крылья вздрагивали, и Кроули нащупал место, где они врастали в спину, нежно огладил основание, и тогда Денница замер в немом вскрике, привстав, и сжал Кроули в себе так крепко, что тот не успел выйти, оглушительно кончая.

Демон вяло водил губами по шее и плечам, так сильно не хотел его выпускать. Люцифер будто был создан для его объятий, в которых мог отпустить себя, снова стать собой, что мог сделать и Кроули. Денница полностью расслабился, не переставая глупо улыбаться. Кроули пару раз лизнул его в губу, не переставая перебирать перья пальцами, и он даже не заметил, как сжал свои крылья, перемешивая белоснежные перья с чёрными.

Люцифер не спешил отстраняться, вдруг начал глубоко целовать, кажется, уже готовый к продолжению. У Кроули были несколько другие планы, как бы не хотелось продолжить, поменяться местами ради интереса, ощутить, насколько правдивы рассказы всех тех девочек и мальчиков. Изначально Кроули хотел совсем другого, но как не сорваться, как не сдаться Дьяволу, когда он так хорош, красив и обаятелен? Люци трогал его грудь, но словно касался пальцами под рёбрами.

Стало одновременно и сладко, и больно.

Кроули приложил немалые усилия, чтобы скинуть с себя желанное тело, и поднялся, обернулся несколько раз в поисках своих вещей, но наткнулся на холодный взгляд.

— Люци…

Мысли сами пропали — выветрились из головы, рассеялись как утренний туман. Люцифер, кажется, мог убить одним взглядом, но молча лежал, спрятав крылья. Кроули хотел было сказать, что Люцифер не сможет уехать, не сможет быть с ним эту злосчастную вечность, рассказать всё, что он видел за эти несколько недель, и что понял. В голове варилась густая каша из слов, и демон смог лишь вымученно застонать.

— Так когда у нас самолёт?

Щёлкнула, по-видимому, зажигалка, и Кроули почувствовал запах сигаретного дыма. Он поднял голову, чтобы увидеть, как Люцифер, его беззастенчиво голый Люци, курит прямо в постели, быстро набирая что-то в телефоне. Он попытался поправить беспощадно растрёпанные волосы, но у него ничего не вышло. Вид такого милого, почти домашнего, лохматого Денницы сражал наповал. Кроули сел на край постели, отложив свои брюки.

— Ты хоть раз уезжал за пределы Лос-Анджелеса?

— Я был в Вегасе, — протянул Люци, дымя в потолок. Кроули и самому захотелось затянуться, но совсем недавно он хотел уйти, хоть и замер сейчас, пялясь на длинные пальцы Люци, сжимающие тонкую сигарету. В клубе не просто так стоят рояль: Денница любил играть, а главное — делал это умопомрачительно. Кроули слушал его единожды, но уже тогда влюбился в этот голос и волшебные пальцы.

— В Вегасе? И всё?

— Когда-то давно я был в Китае, в Германии, — вспоминал Дьявол. Конечно же. — В Англии я был очень давно. В Майами не был ни разу, кстати, а очень хотелось.

Кроули коротко нервно хохотнул. Он соврал про Майами, взял билеты в более родную и понятную Испанию, но как это теперь объяснить Люциферу? Тут было два выхода: признаться или послать его сразу куда подальше, но Денница опять-таки предсказуемо не нашел билеты, и Кроули даже стало стыдно.

— Я так и знал, — беззлобно выплюнул Люцифер, затушил сигарету и сел ближе, кладя руки на острые плечи Кроули. Он обхватил его лицо ладонями, как делал это несколько раз до этого, заставил смотреть себе в глаза. Кроули не знал, каково быть под прицелом его проницательных карих глаз, способных заглянуть в самые тёмные глубины его сущности, и испытать те самые дьявольские чары на себе. Он подумал, что Люцифер сейчас применит свои силы, но вместо этого тот поцеловал его в губы — невинно коснулся своим и отпустил.

— Самолёт в семь, — ответил Кроули. Сдался. — В Барселону.

— Всегда бы так! — рассмеялся Люци, поднялся и достал чемодан из огромного гардероба.

Кроули со вздохом отполз к изголовью и меланхолично закурил, не представляя, чем ему это всё теперь обернётся. Люцифер не додумался одеться, нагло ползал по комнате в поисках вещей, оттопырив шикарную задницу, от которой Кроули долго не мог отвести глаз.


End file.
